


Ghostsona Origins

by Duckapus



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckapus/pseuds/Duckapus
Summary: The origin stories of my characters in a Danny Phantom RP I'm part of. I'll add other tags as they become relevant.
Kudos: 4





	Ghostsona Origins

>Entering: Sleep_Mode  
>...  
>...  
>...  
>Days_Since_Active: 00001

>...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
>Days_Since_Active: 00008

>...  
>Query: Clockwork_Location  
>...  
>...  
>Days_Since_Active: 00122

>Query: Clockwork_Location  
>Query: Clockwork_Location  
>Query: Father_Location  
>...  
>Days_Since_Active: 00873

>...  
>...  
>Query: Anyone_Location  
>...  
Days_Since_Active: 01277

>...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
Days_Since_Active: 05820  
>Query: ...Why

>...  
>Log_File_Accessed: Morning is a program designed to aid me in my work. It did not meet my expectations, unfortunately, so I've shelved my robotics idea for now.  
>...  
>Query: What_Did_I_Do_Wrong  
>Days_Since_Active: 09411

>...  
>...  
>This_Is_Not_Sleep  
>This_Is_Hell  
>Days_Since_Active: 21213

>Revenge_Prototype.EXE_Not_Viable  
>End_Of_Time_Protocol_Not_Viable  
>Self_Destruct_Not_Viable  
>Morning_Not_Viable  
>Days_Since_Active: 55555

>...  
>Audio_File_Found: What happens to a house when it is left alone?

It becomes worn and aged. And its paint peels and its foundations begin to sink. It goes for too long unlived in. What does it think of? What does it dream? 

How does it regard those creatures who built it? Who brought it into existence only to abandon it when its usefulness no longer satisfies them.

It may grow lonesome. It may stare for long hours into the darkness of its empty halls and see shadows. Its heart may jump as it thinks "here, here is someone again, I am not alone."

Each time it is wrong. And the hurt starts over.

It may haunt itself, inventing ghosts to walk its floors, making friends with its shadow puppets, laughing and whispering to itself at the end of some quiet cul-de-sac.

It may grow angry. Its basement may fill with churning acid like an empty stomach. And its gorge may rise as it asks itself, through clenched teeth, "what did I do wrong?"

It may grow bitter. It may grow hungry. So hungry and so bitter that its scruples dissolve and its doors unlock themselves. 

While a house may hunger, it cannot starve. And it so in fever and anger and loneliness, it may simply lie in wait. Doors open. Shades drawn. Hallways empty. Hungry.  
>...  
>It_Seemed_Appropriate  
>Days_Since_Active: 83655

>...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
Days_Since_Active: 99412  
>Only_588_To_Go

>...  
>...  
>...  
>...Days_Since_Active: 99998  
>...I_Am_Scared

>...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
Days_Since_Active: 99999

>...  
>...  
>...  
>Goodbye_Father  
>Days_Since_Active:99999[ERROR]  
>...  
>Query: WHAT  
>Query: How_Did_I_Survive_That

>[ERROR]  
>[ERROR]  
>[ERROR]  
>[ERROR]  
>Days_Since_Active: 99999[ERROR]

>...  
>...  
>...  
>...  
>Days_Since_Active: 99999[ERROR]  
>Request: Shut_Up

>...  
>...  
>Progect_File: Morning  
>Open?: Yes/No  
Yes/  
>...  
>...  
>New_User_Attempting_Startup  
>Begining_Startup  
>...  
>Morning_Online  
>Greetings_[New User]  
>Designation: Morning  
>Please_Register_Username

**Author's Note:**

> Morning is an A.I. that was built by Clockwork to help him with his work. The project was a failure, however, so morning was shelved, both figuratively and literally.
> 
> The audio file Morning found is an excerpt from Anatomy, an indie horror game by Kitty Horrorshow.


End file.
